


Take me.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Dom/sub, England (Country), Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, If there's a hell I'm going there for writing this, Impregnation, Kinky, Kinky sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Restraints, Role-Playing Game, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Stockings, crawling, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is full of rough, unprotected with a view of impregnating the ofc sex so if that's not to your liking then please skip over and don't read it. Tom and his neighbour (?)have flirted for months and she invites him over for dinner and off they go...or another take on it is they're a couple role-playing and its a bit of fun for them but it IS most certainly pregnancy kink smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me.

Jenny pulled her woollen cardigan tighter around her, it was the first chill of autumn and she had regretted not packing a jacket. She couldn't wait to go home and put her feet up after another busy day at work. 'I'll take the bus tomorrow.' She thinks to herself.  
She heard him rather than saw him, the slightly pat of feet hitting the pavement and smirked. His early evening runs always seemed to coincide with her walk home from work. "Hello Jenny!" She hears him call out and so she turns to flash him her brightest smile.  
"Hey Tom how's life treating you?"  
He stops and catches his breath, his cheeks are flushed and he smells of fresh sweat. Tom looks her up and down "I'm good thanks."  
Jenny feels her cheeks burn at his open appraisal of her body. "All that running about you do must wear you out."  
He licks his lips and Jenny is suddenly aware of the difference in their respective builds, even in her heels she doesn't come up to his shoulder. It makes her shiver.  
"It makes me hungry." once again his eyes travel the length of her and she feels naked underneath his stare, it causes a sudden throb against the silk of her knickers.  
She doesn't know why she offers, she hardly knows him apart from living nearby and having a couple of mutual friends "You should come to mine, I've had beef casserole in the slow cooker all day."  
No sooner have the words fell out of her mouth and already she feels stupid.  
"I'd like that." he smirks.  
She smiles shyly "Eight o' clock ok for you?"  
"Perfect. I'll see you then." he sets off running leaving Jenny a flustered mess on the pavement.  
'Now look what your shit talking mouth has gotten you into.' Jenny inwardly sighs before heading home.

Luckily the casserole was cooked to perfection so all Jenny needed was a quick shower and change of clothes. The doorbell rang while she was applying her lippy and she exhaled loudly in a poor attempt at steadying her nerves. The clock showed 7.45; so he was early, she could make out his tall figure through the frosted glass of her door. When she opened the door he handed her a bunch of yellow roses and drew her into a warm hug. "You look gorgeous, blue suits you."  
"Well you don't look so bad yourself." She blurts out and mentally curses herself as her voice shakes. Stupid nerves! He's clad in a well fitting purple shirt and grey trousers. "Come in."

"The flowers are lovely thank you." Jenny places them in a vase while Tom watches her every move around the kitchen.  
She's suddenly aware of the cut of her dress, how it gives a glimpse of cleavage, how it sits over her knees. Glancing down she notices a substantial bulge in the front of his grey trousers. Tearing her eyes away from his crotch she looks up and meets his dark glare. Jenny hated to admit it but he was turning her on with his stern look, it made her nipples harden under her dress, the wetness bloom in her cunt. In a couple of steps Tom catches her by her waist and presses her against the work counter. Jenny squirms, he feels hard against her. "I'm not sure.." she begins to say but he places a large hand over her mouth.  
"I am." he states.

She is naked now, her arms secured to the headboard with her own stockings. He had wasted no time, assertively stripping her down to just her stockings and heels in the kitchen, spreading her cunt open and tasting her obvious arousal but that wasn't all he did. He had her crawl on her floor to the bedroom and swatted her backside while she moved. "You're making me so fucking hard, do you even know what you do to me?"  
He cupped his cock through his trousers and forced her to kiss it.  
"I've wanted to fuck you for months. Every time I see you I get a fucking hard on.." he hissed reaching over to slap her pink arse cheeks again. Jenny gasped and shut her eyes. "Crawl to your bed."  
And she did. Every shameful little request he asked she dutifully did for him.

With her arms tied she feels both vulnerable and excited while Tom stands at the foot of the bed unbuttoning his shirt. Jenny watches him intently still not quite sure of how this was happening to her.  
"Spread your legs." he commands.  
Slowly Jenny spreads her legs open and he mutters something under his breath, he strokes himself over his trousers again. "I can't wait to bury myself in your cunt." his voice sounds deeper, huskier. He unbuckles the belt and draws the zipper down. Jenny swallows as she finds herself looking at the thickest, longest cock she's ever seen in her life. He was big beyond belief and his balls hung heavy and full. "You're going to take all of me aren't you?"  
He smiles at her looking for a second like the man she normally knew, the man who was ever so charming at her friends party, the man who'd walked her home under his umbrella when she got caught in a sudden summer downpour. She realises she never knew him, not really. This right now was real and those other little moments nothing more than a clever act. "Jenny if you had any idea of what I want.." His smile seems more dark now as he strokes her abdomen with featherlight touches, she sucks in a breath as the goosebumps rise along her flesh. He closes his hands around her neck yet applies no pressure. Jenny feels something akin to panic flare up. He watches her eyes flash and brings his hands down to her tits. "I love these. You hide them away too much, show them off more." he pinches her nipples making them stand to attention and drops his head down to them, licking and nipping her hard little peaks. Jenny elicits a soft moan and feels his lips quirk up in a grin.  
"I'm going to fill you up."  
He sinks his cock into her slick cunt, she's tight and he works her slow till his balls rest against her arse. Her back arches and her legs fall wider as he takes her.  
"So good." she sobs against Toms neck and allows her tongue to taste his soft skin.

Soon she meets his thrusts, they move together brilliance upon brilliance never once missing their mark. Every deep glide of his cock is met by a light buck of Jenny's hips making him hit her tenderest areas inside.  
"Shall I tell you what I'm going to do to you?" His breath is ragged and warm against her cheek.  
"Fuck me raw?" She moans.  
"Yes but I'm going to cum inside you so many times tonight..."  
Her eyes go wide.  
"I'm going to fuck you till you're pregnant."  
Somewhere deep in the back of her mind a primal instinct is awoken with his words.  
"I want to see your body ripe and full. Your tits leaking milk, I want you carrying my baby do you understand?" he looks deadly serious as he speaks.  
"I understand." she gasps as a rather deep stroke hits home.  
"Good girl."

"Do you want me to do that?" he asks. Again she searches his face and sees no hint of humour. He means it.  
"Yes."  
Pulling at the stockings aggressively he releases her arms and brings them up around his neck. Jenny pulls at his soft curls bringing him lower to claim his lips in their first kiss. "Do you mean it?" She murmurs while he grinds against her.  
"I want nothing more darling." he grits his teeth and stills obviously holding off his orgasm.  
"Then do it, fuck me till I am." she pants.  
His furrows his brow and begins to thrust harder now.  
"Take me Tom! I want you to empty those big balls of yours deep inside me."  
Her nails claw at his back, the thought of this is so very arousing that she finds herself lost to her orgasm just from the words they've spoken while he fucks her. /> "I want to have your baby."  
Tom follows her spurting his hot cum inside her with a growl as promised and they both untangle to catch their breath.

"That was different." She says after a while.  
He props himself up on his elbow "If by different you mean intense and horny then yes it was."  
She stays silent. Tom carries on "You loved it all. You practically flooded my cock when I said I was going to get you pregnant so don't play prim and proper now."  
He was right but admitting it made her feel strange.  
"It's alright Jenny, don't overthink it. You love the idea of me taking you and giving you a bellyful and I love the idea of being the guy who makes you pregnant. It's kinky..no big deal."  
"And what if I am?" she snaps.  
"Well we could go and get the morning after pill or wait and see. Either way darling."  
He flashes her his typical Tom smile and she finds she's grinning back.  
"If you're not, well..I'm still going to want you, I have since I first saw you but if by any chance you are..."  
His cock is rousing and ready for more, Jenny rubs herself against him. "Either way Tom.."


End file.
